The Choices We Make
by I.Magickal.Sheridan
Summary: That was the difference between a person and a terrorist, mutants who abused their powers should be persecuted and the rest of them humanity just needed to just forget they were different.
1. Chapter 1

Both of them were idiots and between the X-Men and Magneto there was barely a brain despite the vast telepathic abilities and other mental enhancements that were available on both sides of the "war". Mutant Rights was as stupid and pointless as gay rights, it made her want to throw a wrench or something at the television but then she would have to go through the effort of getting it down and get a new television and money was tight. The rent was due on the shop and people kept harassing her on whether or not she was a mutant, those people included the people who did her taxes for some inconceivable reasons.

Not all mutants ran ragged through the streets just like all gay people didn't want to screw everything that shared their gender.

The world was absolutely ridiculous.

Taking a bite out of the last of the four tacos that she had had for lunch she savored the taste of lime and cilantro while trying to tune out the last of the speeches that the X-Men were putting forward in an attempt to do damage control. The Golden Gate Bridge disaster was going down in history as one of the most terrible things anyone could ever do to anything in the world ever, just because you had the ability to mess with magnetism didn't mean you could run around destroying national monuments. The next thing that you knew someone would be blowing up Mt. Rushmore or leveling the Empire State Building or drilling an enormous hole through Hoover Dam.

Magneto was a terrorist, it was that simple, not because he was a mutant he was just an asshole with a problem that he needed to work out with professionals but instead of admitting that he had a problem he went around and destroyed everything that the people of this country loved. Mutant or not an American was an American.

She finished the last of the taco and turned to the aging Border Collie that had been her friend through all the hell she had endured since she was fourteen, "As long as you pay your taxes on time, vote, and love this country it doesn't matter if you're gay or a mutant to me you deserve what everyone else has." She turned her attention back to the table where her tools lay in a neat array, she reached for a wrench and her fingers closed around it. It felt good in her hands, solid and useful in a world where everything was in chaos and no one knew what to do about anything anymore.

Closing her eyes she wanted to hold her breath and slip out of this shell for just a minute, to run wild and free like she was meant to but things had to be done no matter how annoying they were. The wrench in her hand was the link she had to humanity and the world she had been born in and that old dog was the link that she had to the wildness shape she had wandered into by accident one night fifteen years ago.

In her hand she felt a gritty substance forming and it didn't take a genius to know what it was, she was slowly stripping layer after layer of vanadium off of the wrench. Her unique power that linked somewhere back in history with Magneto's, a shameful thing but her skill with that particular metal had made her a genius with tools and automotive and metal shops and that was what mattered.

There was no such thing as mutant rights just like there was no such thing as gay rights; it was all hatred that drew the line between American citizens. It would be karma that repaid everyone who fought against others simply because they didn't like something that they had no control of, you don't choose who you love and you don't choose what gifts or curses your born with and because of them you shouldn't have your rights limited. In this world there were assholes and then there were people who did what they were supposed to do, it was the radicles that tried to change the world with violence that were the ones that should be persecuted against.

It was the choices you made that should limit what you are and aren't allowed to do not anything else, your actions define you as a person and if those actions made you a decent person you deserved what everyone else was entitled to by birth. It was the mutants that felt as if the world owed them something for being different that started the war and earnest and the frightened humanity, unable to understand fully what was happening, had returned in kind. It was the mutants' fault for the war and of course the entire population was being punished for the actions of a few. But the actions of the few that had painted the image on the face of the modern world, the same face that had been painted on Muslims after September 11th though they had done nothing to deserve the treatment they received. It was the same for them now, painted as monsters because a few had tried to impose their own rule on the world while the many just wanted to continue to live as they had before.

That was the difference between a person and a terrorist, mutants who abused their powers should be persecuted and the rest of them humanity just needed to just forget they were different.

Just like humans it was the choices that mutants made that made them what they are not the uncontrollable nature of their birth. It was funny in a way, Magneto had done to mutants what had been done to the Jewish, the thought brought bitter tears to her eyes as she prayed for the souls of everyone lost during the riots.


	2. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

.Vivian

.Sheridan


End file.
